Pane
by narutonoob66
Summary: Sequel to "It hurts more than you think". Starts after Sasuke wakes up in the final chapter of the last story, which you'll have to read for this to make sense.


**Pane: Ch 1**

**Introductory chapter..**

**Sequal to "It hurts more than you think." **

Naruto yawned as his pencil worked to fill in the bubble on his answer sheet of the test he was taking. Five questions away from the end of his last exam ever, and once he passed this one, it would ensure that he advanced to his senior year. And seniors were exempt from exams.

He swore his brain was going to explode, though he forced himself to hold out for the rest of the test, quickly answering the questions. The answers were coming to him before he even finished the question, and it was only because of Uchiha Sasuke drilling him with study questions twenty-four/seven for the past two weeks. He set down his pencil as he finished, standing up and turning in his paper. The teacher dismissed him from class, and Naruto quickly ran back to his dorm to prepare for summer break with Sasuke. He first stopped off at his lover's dorm, knocking on the door to see if he was in there.

"Come in.." Sasuke called, zipping up the last of his bags. He'd finished his tests rather quickly, and despite not showing it, he was excited about spending the summer with Naruto, mostly because it was the second to last summer they would spend together.

They'd decided it would be okay for them to go to seperate schools. Naruto was going to stay in the states, and Sasuke was going to fly back to Japan. Seperate schools was an understatement. They'd be on entire different sides of the world, and communication would be limited, if even at all.

Naruto opened the door to Sasuke's dorm, stepping in. "Hey, you." He stated, sitting down on the Uchiha's matress, which wasn't covered anymore by sheets and blankets.

"Hey." Sasuke replied, picking up two of his bags. "Wanna help me get these to the car?" He asked, gesturing to the other two bags on his floor.

Naruto nodded, standing up again and shouldering the two duffle bags. He followed the older teen out of their dorms, and into the student parking lot. He set the bags he had in the back seat, taking the ones from Sasuke and setting them there, too.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke, lacing their fingers together as they walked back into the school together. "Help me pack?" He asked as they walked into the building again, the cool air hitting their bodies. He hadn't even noticed it was hot outside until he'd gone back into the cold.

"Yeah, my rooms locked now and the office has the key anyway." The older teen stated, following Naruto up to his dorm. Next semester him and Naruto were getting a double together, the counsler requested them to, along with several other people. Something about a plethora of new students next semester.

-

The second trip to the parking lot was made nearly two hours later, and this time, they both got into Sasuke's car. The pale teen backed out of the parking lot, getting on the highway and driving. He knew this was going to be a long drive.. And he hated driving for a really long time. Which is why Naruto drove with him, so they could switch. The blonde had left his car with Kiba, his best friend, and was allowing him to drive it when he wanted as long as he put gas in it.

-

It was ten the next morning when they arrived at Sasuke's house, both of them actually really energetic, having been drinking energy drinks the entire ride. They carried their bags into the house, dropping them in the Uchiha's bedroom before heading into the kitchen.

The pale teen let his hand connect playfully with the back of his brother's head, who was seated at the kitchen table with a blonde male, both of them painting their nails.

"Itachi-kun, Sibling-chan is behind you, if you wanted to know, un." Deidara stated, blowing at his nails after Sasuke had slapped Itachi.

"I didn't know this, Deidara. Thank you for your input." The elder Uchiha replied, using his dry hand to swat back at his brother, but Sasuke dodged his hand.

"You're going to buy us drinks, right Aniki?" Sasuke asked, opening the fridge and pulling out a water bottle. He planned on taking full advantage of Itachi's I.D, since they looked so much alike, that no one would notice. At least, Itachi's drivers license picture looked exactly like Sasuke.

"You are, you mean." Itachi replied.

"I know, but you're giving me cash, Mr. Money. Or your card." Sasuke stated, taking a sip from his water. He pulled out another bottle, and tossed it to Naruto. "By the way, Itachi, that's Naru." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto by the arm into view of the others.

"That's boyfriend-chan, then?" Deidara asked, putting the lid back on his nail polish.

"Yeah, and boyfriend-chan and I are going outside." Sasuke announced, tugging Naruto by his hand. He opened the sliding glass door, stepping out with the blonde. "Finally, alone time that's not in a car." The pale teen mumbled, sitting down in a lawn chair and pulling the younger teen into his lap.

Naruto smirked, pressing a kiss to Sasuke's lips. "I know, right? That backseat was slightly uncomfortable, you know."

"But at least we have my room now. And you won't be in the guest room."

"Good, I didn't want to stay in there anyway." Naruto said, laying his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Let's swim."

"Or not. Its too cold."

"That's the point. Come on."

"No."

"No, seriously." The tan teen crawled from Sasuke's lap, pulling him by his arms up from the chair.

"Naruto, let go. I don't want in." The younger Uchiha insisted, trying to pull away. But Naruto had more brute strength than him, and they both knew it.

"Yeah you do." He said, smirking playfully. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, before pushing their bodies into the water.

Both boys inhaled sharply at the coldness of the water, Naruto's expression of victory and amusement, Sasuke's face akin to that only slightly defeated instead of victorious. The pale teen pouted playfully, still trying to push away from his lover.

"Oh, don't do that." Naruto mumbled, pulling him close and kissing him gently. "Its not so bad." He informed the other, their faces close. "If you wanted to know, this was just an excuse to get out of clothes and into the shower."

"You couldn't have just asked? And now we're both freezing."

The two made their way to the ladder, climbing from the water. "Itachi's going to be pissed if we get the floor wet."

"It'll dry."

"With our assistance.."

"So we'll get undressed first.." Naruto offered, peeling off his shirt. He didn't mean entirely, though.. He unzipped his pants, pushing them down to his ankles and stepping out of them. "Your turn."

Sasuke quirked a brow, but he undressed albeit reluctantly.

"I mean completely, Sasuke.." Naruto stated, his voice sounding serious, though he knew he wasn't. When the other didn't make to take them off, the blonde reached out for the band on his boxers.

Sasuke backed up away from him, furrowing his brows. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." The blonde replied, attempting to grab his boxers again.

The Uchiha stepped back further, noting the playful gleam in Naruto's eyes. "Don't you dare chase me.." He demanded, backing up and holding his hands out in defense.

"I can't help it." The younger of the two replied, advancing faster. He broke out into a run, the pale teen turning and running away, just as he'd wanted. Sasuke ran past the pool, through a few trees and to the other side of the lawn table.

"I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't stop, Naruto." He announced, realizing he'd backed himself against the stone fence.

"I'm not worried." Was the blonde's reply, pressing his hands against the wall on either side of Sasuke's head. He leaned forward, kissing the other softly as he touched their bodies together. "I just wanted a kiss, love.." Naruto said, before turning away to head back into the house. They wearn't dripping so much anymore from the small chase, and both of them stepped through the door at the same time. The cold air stung their skin and they shivered slightly as they headed up the stairs to Sasuke's bedroom, ignoring the couple at the table.

The Uchiha pulled Naruto into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them. He was freezing, and didn't want to get in the tub alone. The pale teen turned on the hot water in the tub, putting down the stopper. He wasn't getting in until it filled up, pulling Naruto close to him to conserve body heat until then.

The water level grew to Sasuke's liking, and he turned the water off, the pair quickly undressing and stepping into the hot liquid. He slid down, carefully drawing his lover against his chest. The heat massaged their bodies, rinsing off any care they may have had as the older teen's hands ran over the blonde's back. "I'm glad I brought you.. I wasn't looking forward to staying here by myself, you know.." The older male stated, tilting his head down to rest against Naruto's wet hair.

The tan teen nodded, a yawn escaping him as the warmth and gentle caresses soothed him into a calm, sleepy state. He'd need a nap after this. He continued to yawn, and try to stay awake as Sasuke sat him up and cleaned his body, before washing his own and pulling them both out. The raven dried their bodies, opening the door into his bedroom and pulling them both in stark naked. They both pulled clothing from their bags, dressing into only boxers and loose fitting pajama bottoms before dumping their bodies into the older's bed, curling up together under the covers.

-

Naruto woke up to the sound of thunder crashing outside, and rain pelting against the window pane. He sat up sharply, shaking Sasuke awake. He couldn't stand rain, even though his pale lover found it soothing. "Sasuke, wake up.." He whispered, shaking him harder.

Sasuke frowned at the intruding voice, cracking his eyes open slightly. "What do you want?" He asked, his question answered when thunder rang out loudly. He sighed, pulling his blonde down against him. "Go back to sleep, Naruto.. Its just rain."

"I can't sleep anymore.. I don't like rain.." He explained against Sasuke's chest, curling up close against him.

"Then lets go downstairs.. I'll make some tea or something.." The older teen suggested, sitting up. The blonde lay in his lap now, looking up at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Naruto answered, sitting up finally.

"You're such a freak.." Sasuke told him, standing from the bed and walking from the room, the blonde trailing behind him.

"Not as much as you are."

"If anything, Naruto, you're slightly more of a freak than me." The pale teen retorted, as he made his way down the stairs.

"I don't believe you."

"Whatever.."


End file.
